Communication systems are evolving to support various multimedia services such as broadcast, video, and message streaming services. Recently, many researches are being carried out for next generation communication systems to provide end users with the various types of services requiring different Quality of Service (QoS).
Next generation communication systems aim to provide various services by interworking between wire/wireless networks. Herein, next generation communication systems are Broadband Wireless Access (BWA) technologies such as Wireless Broadband (WiBro) and Worldwide Interoperability for Microwave Access (WiMAX) based on the institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.16 standards.
However, WiMAX does not specify any detailed mechanism in order for a service provider to provide multimedia streaming services such as broadcast, video, and message streaming services to users with multicast/broadcast scheme. Accordingly, in order to implement the MCBCS in a WiMAX system, it is required to specify mechanism for providing the MCBCS to users with static and dynamic multicast service schemes, broadcast service scheme, and mechanism to establish data path for providing the MCBCS to users, e.g. mobile stations (MSs) having mobility and fixity with the multicast/broadcast services schemes. Furthermore, in order to provided the MCBCS in the WiMAX system, it is required to implement mechanisms for supporting mobility of the MSs, checking the presence of MSs within a MCBCS zone (particularly, the MSs operating in idle mode) for minimizing power consumption, and managing the MCBCS depending on the presence of the MSs.